The present invention is generally related to gas burners and, more particularly, is related to apparatuses and methods for igniting gas burners.
Many cooking and other devices employ burners that use combustible gas as the source of heat energy for the cooking of food products. In these devices, efforts have been made to simplify the igniting of the gas burners. For example, ignition mechanisms have been designed which eliminate the need for manual ignition using matches or butane lighters. Typically, these prior art ignition mechanisms employ a spark generator, or a source of high voltage, that is connected to a single electrode is grounded through a metal frame or support in the device. The arc then ignites the gas emanating from the burner.
Although the prior art ignition mechanisms have generally worked well, the design of these mechanisms leaves them susceptible to failure in certain circumstances. For example, the electrode, or the wire connecting the electrode to the spark generator, can be inadvertently shorted to ground, thus preventing a spark from being generated between the electrode and the burner. Such a short can be caused by a variety of reasons, such as the excessive dripping and buildup of foodstuffs on the ignition mechanism. In such circumstances a potentially dangerous build-up of unignited gas could result. Additionally, corrosion may occur at assembly points in the appliance, thus shorting the ground and reducing the opportunity for an efficacious spark.
Alternative ignition mechanisms include an insulated electrode that is housed in a collector box. Gas from the burner flows into the collector box and out an opening in a side wall of the collector box. Typically the insulated electrode is the same size as the opening through which it protrudes, completely filling the opening. A dimple or protrusion stamped on a side wall of the collector box acts as a grounding electrode. Thus, the spark from the insulated electrode must be large enough to jump into the stream of gas from the burner toward the grounding electrode. If the spark generated is not large enough, is weak, or if it is not in contact with a proper concentration of gas, then the gas, and consequently the burner, do not ignite.
In addition, the collector box may be mounted to a grill casting instead of a burner, or may be screwed onto the burner via various fastening means. The attachment of the collector box to the grill parts may be problematic in that traditional fastening means tend to be cumbersome, and make the ignition system difficult to assemble. The attachments have generally not been universal in nature, with different fastening means required for attachment of the collector box to different grill parts, thus decreasing their usefulness. Because the traditional means of attaching the collector box to the grill or burner is cumbersome, there is an increased risk of erroneously assembling the collector box.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.